Mi Heroe
by Jor.M
Summary: Él, Peter, su héroe, al que creía invencible. Estaba postrado sobre el sillón sin vida.


Su vida siempre se torno dentro de una burbuja color rosada. Era lo que toda chica quería, ella era perfecta y lo sabía. Tenía todo lo que quería, era animadora en la escuela a la que asistía, por lo tanto era popular, era considerada una de las chicas mas lindas y tenía la familia perfecta. O todo eso creía antes de darse cuenta lo _rara_ que podía llegar a ser cuando algo la lastimaba físicamente.

La primera vez que noto, realmente, lo que era capaz de hacer se impresiono y tomo la decisión de ocultarlo. Quizás sus padres creyeran que había sido un error adoptarla. Eso era algo que no podría soportar.

Ella no conocía a nadie ni había registros reales de que alguien más pudiera saltar de un edificio de varios metros y levantarse ilesa, nadie podía correr atreves de las llamas y ver como las quemaduras se cerraban, nadie podía cortarse y notar como sus heridas se regeneraban. Pero afortunadamente también se equivoco con respecto a eso.

El día aquel en el que Peter Petrelli le demostró que también era capaz de hacer eso y mucho más, se sintió por primera vez entendida, protegida. Por fin descubría que no era la única, que no estaba sola en el mundo y, al mismo tiempo, que él le hacía ver eso la salvaba de un asesino. Fue así como el se transformo en su héroe personal.

Sentía que volvía a ser la pequeña princesita que creía en los príncipes azules que la rescataban del horrible dragón. Mas tarde y con el paso de los días, su burbuja volvió a explotar sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. El mundo real era detestable, estaba continuamente en peligro, la ciudad estaba en peligro, su héroe estaba en peligro.

¿Y ella? Volvía a sentirse pequeña, indefensa. Creía que nada podría ir peor que eso hasta que descubrió quien era su padre biológico. Nathan Petrelli, hermano de Peter, ella era la sobrina de su príncipe. A veces ser curiosa le jugaba muy en contra.

Como suele suceder en la vida, todo empeoro y volvió a equivocarse cuando bajo las escaleras de la casa de Nathan y vio como este sostenía el cadáver de Peter. Con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, se acerco, temerosa.

El, Peter, su héroe, al que creía invencible. Estaba postrado sobre el sillón sin vida. Con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz de reunir por la desesperación, acaricio su cara, sus cabellos. Su mano se deslizo detrás de su cabeza y allí lo noto, un objeto extraño que estaba clavado dentro de ella, con fuerza lo extrajo. El momento más feliz de su vida, hasta ahora, fue en el que él abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser para luego mirarla.

Ella lo miro sonriente, aun sosteniendo el gran cristal bañado en sangre con su mano derecha, el seguía mirándola entre extrañado y contento de su presencia allí.

-Ahora estamos a mano, Peter-

-Claire- Susurro antes de abrazarla.

Pero recordemos que las cosas son muy injustas y, antes de poder siquiera corresponder su abrazo, fue separada por su padre y abuela biológicos que habían corrido al notar que el cobraba vida de nuevo.

Desde ese instante no volvieron a separarse pues, juntos, debían salvar al mundo. Impedir que el explotara para destruir toda la ciudad. Y con esto ella no se refiere a la distancia geográfica, sino a sus corazones, donde sea que estuvieran tenían la certeza de que el otro los estaría apoyando en sus decisiones, que si uno lo necesitaba solo necesitaba hacer una breve llamada para que enseguida volvieran a sentirse protegidos. Para darse cuenta que no estaban fuera de lugar porque el verdadero sentido que le encontraba a todo aquello es el bienestar del otro.

Hasta que llego el momento en que no pudieron evitar el desastroso acontecimiento. Frente a ese impotente edificio, rodeados de otros con dones sobrenaturales, el estaba allí brillando por los poderes que no podía controlar y ella le apuntaba con un arma. Ambos sabían lo que debían hacer, lo tenían todo planeado, pero la determinación de ella fallo. No fue capaz de apretar el gatillo para volver a tener que creer que él había muerto y sé lleno de tristeza cuando vio como Nathan lo abrazaba para ambos volar hacia el cielo. Con el corazón por delíresele del pecho sus ojos vislumbraron la gran explosión que se produjo en los aires.

Nunca antes sintió tanta desesperación como en ese entonces, corrió como una despavorida zafándose de los brazos de su padre, hacia donde calculo que podrían haber caído luego de eso. Sin embargo, no lo encontró. Paso semanas buscándolo, preguntando, investigando, llorando, negándose a la idea de que el la había abandonado.

-Tú me lo prometiste Peter, me prometiste que me protegerías y nunca me dejarías sola- Susurro a la foto que tenia de él en la mesita de luz.

Se encontraba en su habitación, llorando como muchas veces antes lo había hecho, arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado mudarse de ciudad, cambiar de escuela y apellido. Si el volviera y quería buscarla, tal vez no la encontraría.

-Lo sé, Claire. Es por eso que estoy aquí-

_Esa voz_, fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de levantarse de un salto de la cama. Se detuvo dos instantes para observarlo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, parado frente a su ventana abierta, sonriendo de esa forma despreocupada y seductora como solo él podía hacer y con los brazos extendidos para recibirla en su pecho. Corrió a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Volvió a mirarlo unos instantes como verificando que era él real, que no era producto de su imaginación, para volver a sujetarlo contra ella. El correspondió su muestra de afecto, acariciando y besando su cabello rubio.

-No puedo creer que tu…- Logro articular mientras cesaba su llanto –Te busque Peter. Estuve semanas reteniendo la mudanza para poder hallar una pista de ti, no perdía la esperanza, nunca lo hice. Y tuve razón, estas aquí, conmigo- Dijo amortiguando las palabras contra su chaqueta.

Ella levanto la vista un poco y se acerco a él para besarlo, leyendo en sus ojos que no sería rechazada, que el también quería hacerlo, que la había extrañado horrores, que poco le importaban los lazos sanguíneos que compartían. Sus manos subieron por su pecho hasta agarrar firmemente su cuello y profundizar más el beso, el afirmo su agarre sobre la pequeña cintura de ella. Y cuando creían que nunca se despegarían tuvieron que hacerlo a falta de aire.

-Eres mi héroe Peter- El sonrió.

-Y tu mi princesa-


End file.
